Vehicle-to-X communications is currently in a phase of development and standardization. This term is understood to mean in particular communication between vehicles (vehicle-to-vehicle communication) and communication between vehicles and infrastructure (vehicle-to-infrastructure communication)
WO 2010/139 526 A1 discloses a mobile ad hoc network referred to as a Car2X network, the nodes of which are certain road users such as vehicles, or other objects of the road such as traffic lights. The road users participating in the Car2X network can be provided with information about road conditions such as accidents, traffic jams, hazardous situations etc. via these networks.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.